insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
Suppressor
A suppressor, often referred to as a silencer, is a barrel attachment designed to increase the stealth and accuracy of the shooter by muffling and distorting sound of the weapon and negating muzzle flash. Insurgency Security Forces = Security Forces * M16A4 * AC-556 * M4A1 * M14 EBR * MP5K * UMP-45 * M40A1 | console = | supply = | length = 12 | weight = | weightpoints = }} - SEC2 = Security Forces * Mk18 | console = | supply = | length = 12 | weight = | weightpoints = }} - Heavy = Security Forces * M249 * M590 | console = | supply = | length = 12 | weight = | weightpoints = }} - Pistol = Security Forces * M45 * M9 | console = | supply = | length = 8 | weight = | weightpoints = }} }} |-| Insurgent Forces = Insurgent Forces * AK-74 * AKM * FAL * AKS-74U * M1A1 * SKS * MP40 * Mosin | console = | supply = | length = 12 | weight = | weightpoints = }} - Pistol = Insurgent Forces * Makarov * M1911 | console = | supply = | length = 8 | weight = | weightpoints = }} }} The suppressor is a barrel attachment featured in Insurgency. It has no effect on weapon stats besides increasing the weapon's length. It's main purpose is to reduce a weapon's sound print to increase stealth. However, attaching the suppressor also allows the player to negate the muzzle flash of their weapon, making follow-up shots easier. There are four types of suppressors in Insurgency: Pistol suppressor, Insurgent Suppressor, Security suppressor, and alternative Security suppressor. All four perform the exact same way and cost the same, with the only difference being which weapon(s) they are attached to. Suppressors are only available to certain classes in Insurgency. On the Security faction, only the Specialist, Recon, Breacher, Designated Marksman, and Sniper classes have access to suppressors. On the Insurgent faction, the Specialist, Sharpshooter, Scout and Sniper classes have access to suppressors. Security suppressors cost 3 supply points, while Insurgent suppressors cost 4 supply points. This is done to reflect the realistic degree of accessibility of a suppressor by each faction, as Security forces can simply purchase one with their weapons contract, while Insurgents may have to hastily assemble their suppressors. On weapons such as pistols, attaching a suppressor can obstruct the sight picture. This is because the sights are very close to the barrel, and the cylindrical shape of the suppressor hinders aiming. Trivia * Like real life suppressors, suppressors in Insurgency do not muffle the sound of a weapon to an unrealistic degree. Instead, they are designed mostly to delay the sound of a shot being fired over long distances and distort the directional sound of the shot. However, equipping the suppressor will nonetheless reduce the sound levels of the weapon being fired. * Suppressed versions of weapons will make different sounds from one another, some maybe louder, others will be softer. Generally, the larger the caliber of weapon, the louder the sound. * Attaching a suppressor will not reduce the damage potential of a weapon, as opposed to other games, who often reduce the damage of suppressed weapons for balance purposes. This is true to reality, as modern suppressors do not reduce the velocity of a bullet. * On one of the Security's suppressors, "New World Interactive" can be seen written on it referencing the development company of Insurgency.